My Little Snow Bunny
by kingTripster
Summary: Things go slightly different for tsukune in this story Tsukune x Mizore Review and follow!
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I actually just finished watching the first two seasons of Rosario + vampire and I felt compelled to write a fanfic about tsukune and mizore. This is my first fanfic so hopefully it wont be to bad, but please feel free to give me ideas and opinions on things I should put into the story. it starts at the beginning right after he gets off the bus to yokai academy ENJOY

* * *

"Hey kid be careful if you don't know how to handle yourself you might get hurt." tsukune stepped off of the bus and looked back. "Im sure ill be fine how bad could this school be, just like any other right?" The bus driver simply chuckled creepily, closed the bus doors and drove off. Tsukune sighed and watched the bus disappear through the same tunnel they had come from.

Looking around he noticed multiple strange things about the place he will have to call home for the time being. Like the fact that the ocean was red, or all the trees were dead, but the thing that stood out the most was the school. It didn't look like a school at all, it looked more like a mansion out of a horror movie. squinting his eyes he thought 'holy shit that's scary, It seems pretty far too I better get walking.' He looked back at the scarecrow and walked in the direction the sign said the school was in.

Walking along the path through the forest he couldn't help but notice all of the tombstones and ravens perched on the dead trees surrounding him. 'This place is creepy as hell, I can only imagine how bad the school is going to be.' He was pulled out of his thought as a bike hit him and a delicate form fell on top of his own. "OW! what the hell do you..." Tsukune stopped mid sentence when he got a look at the person who had just ran him over. 'Shes beautiful...'

"oh I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed pulling herself off of him slightly. "I didn't notice you until I was to close to stop and I...Hey you...smell really good" she leaned in to get a better smell and a red tint came across her cheeks as well as tsukunes. "are you alright?" tsukune asked. "Yea its just...you smell so...I don't think I can help myself..." She leaned in close to tsukune's neck and bit down. Tsukune immediately pulled away and screamed out. "what the hell are you doing!?"

"Im sorry sometimes I just cant control myself and you just smelled so good." A puzzled look came across tsukunes face. "so you bit me and who are you anyway?" she stood up from the ground and brushed herself off smiling at him. "My name is moka and im a vampire, that's why I bit you." tsukune let out a laugh. 'she has to be messing with me.' "Well hi moka my name is tsukune and I'm a human nice to meet you." The look that came over moka face was anything but happy, tsukune actually couldn't make out what she was feeling. "Y.. Your a human?" She inquired. 'he doesn't seem like a bad person.' Tsukune stood up off the ground as well, "yes, is there a problem with me being human?" She quickly answered, "No, no, no, there's nothing wrong with that its just...I didn't have to many friends when I went to human school." Tsukune could see that she wasn't to happy.

"Well ill be your friend and if you want to call yourself a vampire more power to you, I have no problems with them." There was a pause between them but after a moment moka developed a small smile on her face. "I would like that, Thank you." She said while picking her bike up off the ground. "Lets walk to school together ok?"

* * *

Tsukune and moka arrived at school and were pleased to find out that they both had the same home room, as they walked down the halls together tsukune kept getting the feeling that something was off but brushed it to the side.

"hey lets sit together?" Moka asked shyly. Tsukune nodded and headed to the back of the class nearest to the windows, moka followed. When they sat down the bell sounded telling all the student to get to class and find their seats, and at that moment the teacher walked in.

"Alright please find your seats class." She announced, waiting for everyone to sit down. "My name is shizuka nekenome and id like to welcome you all to the Yokai academy a school by monsters for monsters." tsukune was slightly stunned 'What is she talking about, school for monsters? how ridiculous!' He took a look around at all the students and stiffened when he noticed the boy sitting to his right, he had a tongue longer than anyone he'd ever seen in his life. 'What the hell!' he raised his hand to catch her attention. "excuse me what exactly are you saying, a school for monsters?" shizuka smiled and nodded, "yes this is a school exclusively for monsters of all kind." "well what if a human enrolled here?" tsukune questioned. "Oh that wouldn't be allowed if a human even set foot on ground here at yokai academy he would be killed on the spot." Tsukune face went pale.

When Tsukune looked around again the boy with the long tongue was now staring at him, "I don't know, I've been smelling a human the whole time I've been here."

Shizuka was about to continue her lecture about the school but before she had a chance tsukunes hand shot up again. "Yes?" She asked. "I'm not feeling well could I please go to the nurses office?" She looked at him and nodded.

He walked very briskly out the doors and when he was out of sight of everyone he started to sprint down the halls and out the front doors of the school. Moka watched worriedly as he left.

When Tsukune hit he tree line he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the school, momentarily thinking about how this would affect moka. In the end though it didn't matter his fear over powered him and he kept running toward the bus stop he was dropped at when he first arrived here. Unknown to him he was being watched very closely.

When he felt like he was far enough away from the school he slowed down to a walk. 'I'm not sure I should be here, I feel kind of bad for leaving moka but...' somebody giggled pulling tsukune out of his thought. "Who's there, come out!" he exclaimed looking around in all direction for where the laugh came from. From behind one of the trees a girl emerged. She had shoulder length violet hair and knee high purple and white stripped leggings on, the thing that caught his eye though where her flawlessly blue eyes and a lollipop hanging from her lips. To say he was stunned with her beauty was an understatement, 'wow she's as beautiful as moka.'

"Hi there I'm sorry if I scared you but I've been watching you since you came here." She was giving him a strange look. 'Is this girl some kind of stalker or something?' she timidly looked at the ground shuffling her feet and continued. "My name is mizore." Tsukune smiled, "Hello mizore, I'm tsukune." she looked at the bag he was carrying, "Where are you going?" He glanced down at the bag and answered, "I'm not really sure, I don't think this place is for me I was thinking of going back home." Mizore tilted her head, "That would be quiet impossible the bus between here and the human world only comes once a month."

tsukunes jaw hit the floor, 'no shit, I guess I'm stuck here.' He looked down at the ground and placed his face in his hands rubbing his temple with his fingers, when he looked back up mizore was gone and he was now standing alone. 'well I'm stuck here, maybe this place wont be as bad as I think, I should head back.'

'I just hope no one discovers that I'm human'

Tsukune arrived back at the class just in time for attendance, Moka was giving him a look of concern as he walked through the doors and took his seat in front of her again. Looking over his shoulder he shot her a smile trying to reassure her he was fine. "Mister Tsukune Aono." The teacher read out.

His hand shot up "Here." She looked at him, "Glad to see your feeling better mister Aono." She continued, "Mizore Shirayuki." There was a long pause. 'Mizore? isn't that the girl I met in the woods.' Tsukune thought. "She must be out today." Shizuka said marking the clip board she had in her hands.

Tsukune rested his chin on his hands and looked out the window focusing on the tree line. He could almost swear he saw someone move behind one of the trees but dismissed it as his imagination.

* * *

Well guys this is the first chapter tell me how I did! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second installment of my version of Rosario + vampire I'm not sure how you guys are liking it so far but I'm actually enjoying writing this so I just wanted to jump right into the next chapter ENJOY!

* * *

Tsukune's first day at Yokai academy went just as he expected, it was dull, aside from the small amount of time he got to spend with his new friend moka in between passing periods and lunch time. as the day progressed he saw more and more small signs of the monsters the kids he was going to school with showing, but in all honesty it was almost just like being in a normal school. The scared feelings he was having subsided near the end of the day when he realized everyone was to stay in human form, as long as he didn't say anything stupid he wouldn't be found out. When classes were finally over for the day he was shown were his dorm was and to his delight everyone got their own room. After unpacking what little clothes and supplies he had brought he decided to go outside and explore before it got to dark.

he walked around the court yard and discovered where the gym was, He decided to go for a walk through the woods. he walked for what seemed like an hour or so when he came to a small opening that led to a cliff side overlooking the ocean, the sun was setting on the horizon when he arrived and he decided to sit on the edge and watch.

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Tsukune jumped slightly but didn't turn around he knew who it was, it was that girl from earlier today, mizore. "Would you like to join me?" He asked. She sat down beside him, it was a long time before either one of them said anything. "So when I went back to my homeroom today after we met, I heard the teacher read off your name for attendance and you weren't there, your seat is right in front of me." she didn't look at him, "I don't like going to class." "Why not?" He quickly rebutted. " I'm not very good at making friends...no matter where I go, people just don't seem to like me." She replied.

Tsukune felt deeply saddened to hear that, "We could be friends if you want." He smiled at her making her cheeks turn a bright red. "Maybe." Tsukune chuckled lightly. "Maybe?" the question matched the remark. Mizore smiled lightly and looked at him. "Maybe." This made tsukune laugh until he noticed she had stood up and was walking away. "Hey where are you going?"

"Back to my dorm, don't worry ill see you tomorrow in homeroom." She answered and just like that she disappeared into the woods. 'Hmm, that was so sudden I was just starting to enjoy our conversation. I guess ill head back too and get some sleep, its getting pretty dark.'

When he arrived at the front entrance to the boys dorm it was almost pitch black outside, he let out a sigh of relief when he got there thankful he didn't get lost in the woods. To his surprise It appeared that moka was waiting for him there. "Hi moka what're you doing here?" She had a look of worry on her face, "Are you alright?" "Tsukune you need to be careful around that girl you were with today."

It took a moment to register that she had basically just told him she was spying on him. "Whys that?" "Because she's an ice woman!" Her raised tone of voice made him take a step back and put his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright moka ill be careful just calm down." He grinned, "Now how exactly did you know I was with mizore?" It was obvious she wasn't expecting that question. "Um...Well...I just...I..." His grin spread, "Its ok moka I don't care that you were spying on me." She gasped, "No its not like that I was just..." "Stalking me?" He suggested. She blushed furiously, "No I just wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed worried all day today at school about finding out this is a school for monsters." He gave her a hug which surprised her. "I'm ok now I've made a couple of friends and as long as no one finds out I'm human I should be fine, you know this place isn't so bad."

A moment passed, "Tsukune you...you smell good." His eyes widened as she bit him again. "Ow!" He allowed her to get her fill this time, "Could you give me a little warning whenever your going to do that!" He said as she pulled away from his neck. She smiled, "I have to get going I'll see you tomorrow in homeroom ok." Tsukune rubbed where she had bit him, "alright moka see you tomorrow." As she ran off tsukune went inside.

As he entered his room he stripped down to his boxers and hopped in bed. 'Today wasn't so bad.' he thought. 'atleast I met two amazing, beautiful, interesting girls. if things keep going this way I wont have any problem staying at this school for monsters.' He let his mind drift to mizore and moka as he fell asleep.

* * *

**mizore's P.O.V.**

As she laid in bed her mind went wild with thoughts of tsukune, it was just to much to handle she had to see him. Lifting her head of the pillow she decided that she should pay the boys dorms a visit. More specifically tsukune's dorm.

arriving to the field of trees in the center of the boys and girls dorm rooms, she began looking into everyone's window until she found which room tsukune was located in. For awhile she just stood there overlooking tsukune's sleeping form through the window, until she decided she wanted to get closer to him. She slid the window open and crawled through staying as quiet as she could. As she reached the foot of the bed she smiled as she watched his chest go up and down, breathing. Mizore wondered if it would be wrong to crawl in bed with him. 'I barely know him so would it be wrong?' She thought. 'Its not like we'd be doing anything I'm just tired, He said he'd be my friend and I'm already here so...What's wrong with two friends sharing a bed together?' She slowly snaked her way into bed and cuddled up to him. She blushed as she laid her head next to his and wrapped her arms around him and before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

A.N. So guys how did I do!? are you starting to get into it because I sure am! lol tell me if the story is to slow or fast paced for you guys I want to know if there is anything I can do to make your reading experience the absolute best it can be, on another note I was thinking of giving tsukune powers, maybe moka gives him some of her blood and he turns into a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **Here chapter 3, to be honest I'm actually starting to get really into this and I'm liking how many views and visits I've gotten so far, like I've said before though I'm open to any opinions or ideas on what direction this story should go so please review and comment. ENJOY

* * *

'Mmm, something smells good.' Tsukune inhaled deeply. 'It smells like...vanilla.' As tsukune tried to sit up he realized he couldn't which concerned him, He tried feeling around and noticed there was something cold and heavy laying on top of him. Or rather someone, His eyes shot open and he looked down but his vision was obscured by violet hair. 'Is that...Mizore?' He quickly slid off the side of the bed and looked down at her form, she seemed to be reaching for him clearly unhappy about losing her warm pillow. Her head slightly raised up and her blue eyes fixed on him. "Um, mizore I'm not trying to be rude but...Why are you in my room sleeping in my bed?" She looked confused, "I couldn't sleep last night."

Tsukune tilted his head to the side, "So you snuck into my dorm room and slept in my bed?" 'why would she do that.' she slowly leaned upward and slid off the side of the bed, "I thought it would be ok because you said we could be friends, don't friends have sleep overs?" Tsukune was about to say something about how friendship works but faltered when he saw that mizore wasn't wearing anything but a bra and some panties. Red painted his face, mizore giggled which tsukune couldn't deny was extremely cute.

She started putting her clothes on which she had discarded last night before jumping in bed with tsukune (did I forget to mention that in the last chapter?) and leaned in close to tskune. She was only about an inch away from his face which was making him Think she was about to kiss him. He was a little relieved when she only gave him a hug but the thought still stuck in his mind.

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would upset you if I stayed here last night." He frowned, "It didn't upset me mizore, but next time could you please inform me that your going to stay with me in my room before doing it. you just kind of surprised me is all." When he said this she tightened the hug, tsukune could tell she was relieved to hear him say that. When she pulled back she looked tsukune over and blushed, it was only then that he realized he was still half naked himself and walked over to his dresser to get some clothes. He could feel her eyes on him the whole time as he slipped on his school uniform, once he was full dressed he turned around. "Do you want to walk to school with me since your already here?" Mizore nodded.

Leaving the dorm they headed towards The school. When they reached their homeroom Tsukune was greeted by Moka, "Hey Tsukune!" She said giving him a hug. "Oh hey there Moka, how are you this morning?" He asked. "I'm ok but..." She went slightly limp in Tsukunes arms and looked up at him, "I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast this morning...would you...mind if I...?" Tsukune knew where she was going with what she was asking and answered by tilting his head to the side to offer her access to his neck. As she bit down a shiver went down his back, 'why is this starting to feel good?'

Mizore stood silently by Tsukune's side, but on the inside she was seething with rage about what she was seeing.

When Moka backed away and wiped her lips they walked as a group towards their seats.

**Moka's P.O.V**

"Hey Tsukune!" She said giving him a hug. 'He's with her?' "Oh hey there Moka, how are you this morning?" He asked. 'Lets see how she likes this.' She thought. "I'm ok but..." She went slightly limp in his arms and looked up at him, "I didnt have a chance to eat breakfast this morning...would you...mind if I...?" As he tilted his head for her she slowly leaned in and placed her lips on the nape of his neck, biting down softly. Moka smiled, 'Tsukune is mine ice woman so I hope your getting a good look at this.'

**Mizore's P.O.V.**

'How dare she Place those lips on my Tsukune! He belongs to me and only me.' She clenched her fists but stayed quiet.

**Normal P.O.V.**

The school day went by pretty uneventfully, but Tsukune couldn't help but feel like there was a bit of tension between Moka and Mizore. During P.E. Though Tsukune twisted his ankle and was sent to the nurse. Walking into the office he noticed that the nurse was no where to be found. there was a girl laying on one of the cots they had lined up against the far wall. He decided it would be ok to lay down on one of the other cots until the nurse arrived. Laying down he faced the ceiling, he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him. Looking to his left he saw the girl that was laying on one of the cots when he got there staring very intensely at him.

She had blue hair that was held up by a bow and the usual female school attire on. 'Why is she staring at me like that?' Her stare intensified when he looked at her. 'I should probably get out of here.' He flexed his ankle to make sure it was ok to walk on.

He stood up and walked out of the room but was followed, every few seconds he would glance over his shoulder and see the girl from the office following him. 'Ok its time to see what's up with this chick.' Halting his walk he turned around. "Excuse me but why are you following me?" She kept walking towards him. "Hello?" She didn't stop walking until her feet were touching his and her face was almost touching his. "Can I help you with something?" He asked blushing slightly. She smiled and backed up, not saying a word she walked around him and disappeared down the hallway he was heading down. 'That was...weird.' He thought, 'who was that?' He looked at one of the clocks on the wall and saw it was time for his next class, he began walking in the direction it was in.

The end of the school day came fairly quick and as Tsukune was walking out of the front doors to the school he was approached by Mizore. "Tsukune would you like to spend the day together." He thought for a moment, 'Well I don't have anything else to do, and I can get my homework done later tonight so...' "Sure." He answered. Immediately following his answer she grabbed ahold of his hand and led him into the forest. When They emerged Tsukune found himself looking at a small pond.

"I like to come here sometimes." Mizore announced picking up a rock and tossing it horizontally across the water making it skip. Tsukune smiled and joined in picking up a rock and skipping it across the water. They did this for some time and when the sun began to set Mizore sat down on the ground near the edge of the water. She looked up at Tsukune, telling him with her eyes to sit next to her. "who are you Mizore?" He asked sitting down next to her. "I've already told you who I am.." she answered. He laughed, "That's not what I meant and you know it." She looked out across the water. "My name is Mizore Shirayuki and I'm an ice woman, my people are said to be alone forever...until I met you that's how I thought it was going to be for me, I've been alone for a long time Tsukune"

she scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder a small smile on her face. 'Well that wasn't as much information as I would have liked but atleast its something.' He glanced down at her, she looked up at him and their eyes locked.

He could see her slowly closing the distance between them, their noses touched. Tsukune leaned forward closing the rest of the space between them, their lips lightly touching each others. It soon grew more intense as Mizore's tongue began pushing against Tsukune's Teeth asking for entrance. Opening his mouth it became a battle of the tongues. Mizore pushed him backwards onto the ground and crawled on top of him leaning forward again to continue their kiss. Tsukune wrapped his arms around her back pulling her body closer to his. 'What am I doing...Its like my body is reacting on its own.' Mizores hands snaked their way under Tsukune's shirt touching all along his stomach and torso.

When they stopped to catch their breath a small amount of saliva ran between the two of them. "Mizore..." He said. "Tsukune." She said back. He leaned upward and placed a small kiss on her lips then pulled back saying, "We should get back its getting pretty dark." She nodded. "Can I stay in your room again tonight?" She asked timidly. They both got up from off the ground and dusted themselves off.

He smiled and grabbed her hand leading her back to his dorm.

* * *

A.N. ok I'm not entirely sure on how well I did on this chapter it kept feeling like I was jumping around with the story line to much but here you go guys! :D comment, review, follow.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N. And now its time for another installment of everyone's series Rosario + Vampire! I think I'm going to start putting a bit more fighting into the story and possibly a love triangle but Tsukune will inevitably end up with mizore so don't fret!

* * *

The next few days that proceeded after that night he spent with Mizore where very interesting to say the least, she had taken a liking to him calling her his little snow bunny which he thought was incredibly cute. It seemed like the tension between Mizore and Moka hadn't died down either, every once in a while he would catch one of the two glaring at the other. He didn't understand what it was but there was definitely something up. Deciding it was his job to find out he confronted Moka after their home room. "I'll see you at lunch Tsukune-kun." Mizore said leaning in and giving him a kiss. She smirked as she passed by Moka on her way out of the class room.

"Hey Moka." She jumped and turned around, "Yes Tsukune?" "I was wondering if we could talk after school today?" He asked, Moka stopped and thought, 'This could be my chance to make Tsukune mine.' Smiling she replied, "Ok, would you like to go to my dorm after school is over today?" He nodded. "Sounds good I'll meet you outside the school entrance after my last hour." Tsukune said as he exited the class room.

Tsukune walked down the halls and looked over everyone he was going to school with, imagining for a minute he was in a normal school. It wasn't hard, they all looked normal in his opinion but he knew they weren't. The day went by like the last few since he'd started attending class here and he was really starting to get into the swing of things. The classes weren't hard since they were almost all about learning to live among humans which he was one.

Exiting his last class he walked to the front doors of the school and as expected Moka was standing there waiting for him. They exited the school together unaware they were being watched. They walked in silence to Moka's dorm room.

Tsukune walked in first and looked around, it was...normal to how he thought a girls room would look, A few stuffed animals here and there, pink covers and pillow on the bed. As he was looking around he heard something click, turning around he saw Moka locking the door. "Moka why did you lock the door?" He asked. "I'm going to make you mine Tsukune." She replied taking a few steps closer to him. Tsukune took a step back for every step she took towards him until he was backed against the window. "What're you talking about moka?" His face paled. 'This might not have been such a good idea.' He thought. "just relax Tsukune this isn't going to hurt." Moka replied closing the distance between them. 'I'm going to inject you with some of my blood and make you mine forever.'

"I just wanted to talk to you about the bad vibes I've been feeling between you and Mizore..." She was incredibly close to him now and he was pretty sure she wasn't listening anymore.

Her hands rubbed against his chest, "Don't reject me Tsukune." The tone in her voice made him feel bad for her. "Oh, moka..." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug unaware of what he'd just done.

'This is it..' she thought nuzzling his neck with her nose. 'Your mine now Tsukune.' she opened her mouth and bit down lightly on his neck slowly injecting him with her blood. "Mmmh.." Tsukune moaned lightly, "Moka what are you...what...are you..." His head was spinning and his vision was starting to blur. 'Its almost over Tsukune.' He was now struggling mildly but Moka just tightened her grip around him. 'Just a little longer.' When Tsukune went limp she stopped and carried him over to her bed.

At that moment Mizore broke through the window of Moka's room. "What did you just do to him!" She exclaimed. The room went icy cold and Mizore transformed into her true form, growing ice claws. Moka used Tsukunes hand to remove her rosary and transformed as well. "Lets take this outside." Moka announced gesturing at tsukune as if to say he might get hurt.

They both jumped out the window into the courtyard in between the boy and girls dorms. Mizore was the first to strike sending ice daggers in Moka's direction. She simply shrugged them off like they hadn't even made contact with her. "Do you really think you'll have any chance what so ever against me, I'm an S-class monster!" In a flash Moka was behind Mizore and she sent a kick to her ribs which sent her flying into a nearby tree. Mizore struggled to stand and when she did she created an ice barrier around moka. Moka stood in the center of the dome and without even moving caused it to shatter using her power. "Did you really think..." She stopped when she realized Mizore wasn't against the tree anymore. 'Where did you go.' Moka's question was answered as an ice claw flew past her face cutting her cheek slightly.

* * *

Tsukune stirred in his sleep and slowly pulled himself up, He was drenched in sweat and his face was pale. standing up he noticed that the window he was backed against a moment ago was shattered and the room was extremely cold. He slowly stumbled over to the window but stopped as he passed the mirror on Moka's desk. taking a look at himself he noticed he now had blood red eyes, extremely white hair and his two canine teeth were longer than he remembered them to be. 'Almost like...fangs...what did moka do to me?'

* * *

Moka sent another kick at Mizore sending her into another tree but before she could stand up Moka was in front of her. She grabbed Mizore by the Neck and raised her up. "Lets finish this!" Moka yelled pulling her fist back. Mizore closed her eyes preparing herself for the punch, but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw Tsukune holding Moka's fist. "This stops...now." Tsukune panted. Mizore looked him over and noticed he was different, the fact he was holding Moka back told her that he was no longer the Tsukune she knew. Moka released Mizore letting her hit the ground and turned around to face Tsukune. He was still drenched in sweat and pale but the power emanating from him made her eyes widen, "She gave you to much of her blood, The other me that is." Tsukune was now breathing very heavily, "So what does...that mean...for me?"

Moka got a puzzled look across her face, "Well it could mean one of two things. one, you'll stay a vampire forever. two, it'll ware off in a day or two, either way the sick feeling you have right now should be gone within a couple hours or so." Tsukune's eyes widened at the thought of being a vampire forever. He looked down at Mizore, "What were you doing to Mizore!?"

"You just don't get it do you Tsukune, your mine now and she wants to take you away from me..." Tsukune didn't let her finish, he pushed her across the field using the strength he's never had before and quickly picked up mizore who was fading in out of consciousness at the moment. Moka watched them leave while putting on her rosary, 'You will be mine Tsukune.'

He quickly took off into the woods trying to put some distance between Moka and Mizore. He finally stopped when he reached the pond that He and Mizore shared their first kiss, not that he had planned that its just that he couldn't go on any further and he figured it was just far enough to where Moka couldn't track them. Falling to his knees he set Mizore down lightly and stared at her for a moment wondering if she was going to be ok. She had a bit of blood running down her forehead and out of her mouth accompanied by several scratch marks on her face.

"Mizore." He said shaking her lightly. Her eyes fluttered open slowly and focused on Tsukune. "I'm so glad...that your...ok." Tsukune panted out. "Tsukune..." Her hand reached up and stroked his face gently. The urge he was feeling to pass out was getting to strong, he layed down next to Mizore. "So glad...Your ok..." With that being said he drifted out into unconsciousness.

* * *

A.N. Well guys I'm not exactly sure if I'm going to have Tsukune stay a vampire or not. I do know that just because that little fight just happened it doesn't mean Moka still might end up with Tsukune, tell me how I did, still open to comments and reveiws


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Ok guys it time for chapter five Its going to get a bit graphic in this chapter so be prepared.

* * *

Tsukune woke up with a gasp. 'Mizore!?' He quickly looked around searching for her, He spotted her near the edge of the pond skipping rocks. Standing up he slowly approached her, when he was close she turned around. She had a look on her face that concerned him, when he reached the edge of the pond he looked down and saw why. He still had blood red eyes and white hair, 'Why would Moka do this to me, She gave me her blood?' "So is this what your monster form looks like?" Mizore asked. Tsukune looked at her, a blank expression on his face. 'That's right she doesn't know I'm a human...or rather, was..' He nodded, "Yes, it is."

"Are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine I was actually more worried about you than myself." Tsukune replied. They stood there for a moment, Mizore was staring at him still giving him a strange look. "I like your hair like that." A newfound blush found it's way onto her cheeks. He scratched he back of his head and grinned. "Umm, Mizore do you happen to know what time it is." She shook her head no. 'Well it is Friday I don't suppose we absolutely need to go to school today, and besides I have to figure out what I'm going to do about the state I'm in and what I should do about Moka...' His train of thought was interrupted by Mizore, "Um, Tsukune I wanted to thank you for standing up for me back there."

Mizore walked closer to tsukune leaned in and gave him a kiss. 'She smells so good, Is this how Moka smells everyone?' Tsukune wrapped his arms around Mizore deepening the kiss. Even though he wasn't trying to he kissed his way down to her neck and when he arrived there he bit down. Mizore let out a moan as Tsukune took in some of her blood. 'It tastes so good...' When he realized he was taking to much he pulled back and looked at mizore. "I'm sorry you...just smelled really good."

Mizore giggled obviously not bothered he had just sucked her blood, "So what should we do today?" Tsukune thought for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure I cant go to school unless I'm in my human form and to be honest I wouldn't want to today after all the stuff that happened yesterday." She nodded, "Well I kind of want to take a bath would you mind accompanying me to my dorm room?" Tsukune nodded his head, she grabbed his hand and they both walked to the girls dorm.

When they arrived the whole building was empty due to everyone attending school at the moment, Mizore led Tsukune down a few different hallways until they reached her room. She opened the door and gestured Tsukune inside. "You can sit on my bed until I'm out." He took a seat on the bed as she disappeared into the bathroom. looking around he didn't see a whole lot of things different between this room and Moka's besides maybe the picture hanging over her bed of him and the purple blankets and pillow on the bed.

Hearing the water running he figured she must have gotten in the shower now, He took his shoes off and laid down on the bed. He had laid there for what seem like a half an hour when he finally heard the water stop. He looked over at the bathroom entrance expecting Mizore to come out any second, and when she did Tsukune's eyes widened.

She wasn't wearing anything but a pair of purple and white striped panties and a bra. Her skin was flawlessly white and her eyes had a look in them that Tsukune didn't recognize. Mizore walked over to the side of the bed and crawled on top on Tsukune. "M...Mizore..." Was the only thing he was able to say before she leaned down and kissed him. Her tongue pushed against his teeth asking for entrance which he more than happy to oblige, Their tongues battling a war that would never be won. Mizore Started to unbutton his shirt, Tsukune saw where she was going with this and did the rest by pulling off his school shirt.

They continued their make out session Mizores hands now free to explore his chest and stomach areas, It wasn't enough, her hands moved lower to his waist line. She pulled back from the kiss and whispered in his ear, "Please be gentle its my first time." He blushed when he felt where her hands where, they had already unbuttoned and unzipped his slacks and where beginning to pull them down. He reached around her and unhooked her bra at the same time she pulled off his pants. Tsukune rolled over so he was on top, he began kissing her neck and worked his way down to her chest.

Taking one of her nipples into his mouth he swirled his tongue around it while one of his hands fondled the other. He could feel them getting hard to his touch and grinned slightly when he heard her moan out. He continued to kiss his way down until he reached her panties, Grabbing them with his teeth he started to drag them down at an increadibly slow rate. He enjoyed the look Mizore was giving him as he slid them down, when he finally got them off he threw them to the side. 'Two can play at that game." Mizore Grabbed tsukune and rolled over so she was on top now, she hooked her thumbs under the elastic of his boxers. She smiled deviously as she slid them down showing tsukune's already half erect penis. (You can say dick, cock ect. if you want the word penis sounds better to me) She wrapped one of her hands around it and slowly started pumping up and down while using her other hand to rub her pussy. Tsukune head tilted backwards and he let out a soft moan of his own.

When his penis was fully erect she stopped. crawling forward on her knees adjusting herself over tsukunes member, she gave him a small kiss before lowering herself taking him in. When it was all the way in she stopped for a moment to get used to the feeling. A couple seconds went by and she started to move her hips up and down. They both started to pant softly as she went faster, and faster, and faster. Tsukune's hands where now on her ass trying to help make a steady rhythm. Mizores head came back down kissing Tsukune deeply. She was reaching climax, as was Tsukune. "Tsu-Tsukune im...im about to." "Go Ahead mizore." She took Tsukune fully inside her one last time and stopped. her clit clenched up around Tsukune's penis and she yelled out, reaching her climax. Tsukune also at that moment reached his limit and released himself inside of her.

She leaned down and kissed Tsukune, he kissed her back. "I love you Mizore." "I love you too." she replied rolling off of him. they laid there for a while just staring at eachother. "Does this mean, were officially together?" Asked Mizore. "I guess it does." He answered interlocking his fingers with hers. She smiled, 'I'll never be alone again.'

A couple hours passed and they eventually fell asleep in eachothers arms. Tsukune awoke to hear someone banging on Mizore's dorm room door, "Excuse me Mizore are you ok you didn't show up to any of your classes today." The person said. Tsukune's face paled, 'Oh shit if I get caught in here ill get expelled.' Mizore had woken up too and was whispering telling him h had to go. The sound of keys rang out behind the door. Tsukune ran around the room and quickly scooped his clothes up and rushed over to the window. Sliding it open he threw himself out and ran across the courtyard in nothing but his birthday suit, when he reached his own dorm room window he slid it open and jumped in. He really hoped no one saw him just do that.

* * *

A.N. Ok guys like I said this chapter was a bit dirty so I hope u guys had a sock handy, still not sure if I should turn tsukune back to a human but I guess well see where the story takes me


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. You all know what time it is so lets just jump right into it ok! :)

* * *

Tsukune was starting to become extremely worried, he had hoped that by Sunday he would have returned to being a human. When this didn't happen he decided he had no choice but to go talk to Moka, which concerned him. He hadn't talked to or seen her since the fight between her and Mizore occured. He wanted to keep the fact that he was going to see Moka a secret from Mizore, He didn't want her worrying and he didn't want her to know that before all of this happened he was a human. Tsukune left early in the morning to go to the girls dormitory.

He walked down the hallways of the girls dorm rooms until he reached Moka's door. Tsukune stood there for a moment almost afraid to knock on her door. raising one of his hands he tapped softly on her door, No one answered. He knocked again, this time harder. He heard a clicking noise and the door slowly creaked open revealing a tired looking Moka in a pink frilly night gown. 'I must've woken her up.' He thought. Moka looked surprised to see him, "Tsukune...?" He pushed the door open and walked in, "We need to talk." Entering the room he noticed the curtains were closed over the windows showing only small slivers of light through out the room and the blankets on the bed where ruffled. Moka closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed, sitting down she asked, "What did you want to talk about Tsukune."

He took a seat at the chair over by her desk, "Isn't it obvious." He said gesturing to his snow white hair and crimson eyes. "I haven't changed back into a human and I can't go to class unless I'm in a human form."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, "Well what you need is a rosary." Moka gestured to the one she had around her neck. "How would I get one of those?" Tsukune asked. On the inside Moka was smiling deviously, "I could ask my father for one for you." "when do you think we can go get it from him?" Tsukune asked. "we can leave right now if you'd like, my father lives in a castle through the tunnel the bus driver uses."

Tsukune almost jumped for joy. "Just let me get dressed." Moka said walking over to her closet. She removed the night gown tantalizingly slow in front of tsukune, Showing him her body and all of its curves. His eyes widened but he stayed quiet and watched her put on her school uniform.

When Moka turned around she had a smile on her face, "Ok lets go." They exited the girls dorm together and headed to the bus stop, when they reached their first destination They started walking through the tunnel. "When we reach the cross posted in the ground we'll make a left and keep going until we reach the castle." Moka said. They eventually made there way past the cross and exited the tunnel. They continued walking down the path until they reached the entrance to the castle, The size of the structure made Tsukune gasp, "It's huge!" Moka looked over at him, "You need to stay out here while I go in and get the rosary, my dad doesn't like strangers inside." Tsukune watched Moka open the huge wooden doors and walk inside.

Moka closed the door and proceeded to walk deeper and deeper into the castle until she reached another huge set of wooden double doors. Opening them she stepped inside, "Father?" The room was filled with marble columns and white tiled floors, it really looked quiet elegant. "You've really done it this time haven't you Moka." She walked closer to the back of the room where the voice had come from. "Father I need another rosary.." He cut her off abruptly, "Oh I know, I've been watching you my daughter, I saw how you changed that human boy into one of us! I also know what you want me to do to that rosary. What do you see in this boy why do you want to make him yours so badly?"

The question stunned her, "I..I don't know, I know I've only known him for a short time but... he means a lot to me in a strange way that I cant explain, he was the first friend I made at that school. please father will you help me?" There was a long silence, neither one of them talked or moved. Out of the darkness where her father sat shot out a rosary connected to a chain and collar which landed at her feet. She quickly picked it up, "Thank you father!" With the rosary now in her possession she ran out of the room and kept running until she reached the exit.

In the room she left out of her fathers voice rang out one last time, "She has no idea what she is getting herself into, I wish the best for you my daughter."

When Moka emerged from the castle tsukune was laying on the ground staring up at the clouds. Hearing her approach he stood up and gave her a questioning look. She responded to the look by smiling widely and holding up the rosary, He tried grabbing for it but she pulled it away from him. "Not yet, lets get back to the school first." Moka said.

They arrived back at Moka's dorm room just as the sun was going down. When they entered the room Moka closed and locked the door. "So...can I have the rosary now Moka?" Tsukune asked. She was having a hard time not laughing, 'It's like he's asking to be mine forever.' she thought. Walking over to him and wrapped the collar around his neck. When she did this his hair turned back to its original brown color, His eyes and teeth returned to normal as well. She walked over to her bed and sat down watching him return to his human form.

He looked himself over in the mirror on Moka's desk and grinned, he walked over to moka and stood in front of her. "Thank you so much for this Moka." Her hands grabbed onto his shirt immediately after hearing him say that and pulled him down onto her bed. She rolled over on top of him, "It was my pleasure tsukune, But my favors don't come for free." Tsukune laughed nervously, "I'm kind of short on cash do you think you could just let me have this one for free?"

She leaned in close and whispered into his ear, "I don't want your money Tsukune-kun, No but you are going to give me what I want from you." Her hand slid under his shirt and began roaming around his chest and stomach areas teasing him. Tsukune grabbed ahold of her arms, "Moka stop..." obviously not wanting to do this, he was with Mizore. "Please Tsukune I don't want to lose you..." There it was again, that hopeless sound in her voice. it made him feel for her, He loosened his grip on her hands. her lips found their way onto his, The Rosary around Tsukunes neck began glowing a very deep purple. He started to kiss her back, he wasn't trying to but it was like he couldn't control himself.

Tsukune let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her back pulling their bodies closer. She started to grind herself against him as her hands went back to work on exploring his body, she moaned into the kiss. She stopped momentarily to take off her skirt and shirt, Tsukune also took this time to strip down to his boxers. 'What's happening to me, it's like I can't control myself.' Tsukune rolled over so he was on top. He unhooked the latch to her bra and threw it off to the side, Meanwhile Moka worked on getting his boxers off revealing his member. She smiled at the size of it, "Tsukune its my first time, please be gentle." He nodded and dragged her panties down and off of her. He stood at the side of the bed for a moment admiring her naked form in front of him, He brought his head forward and examined her pussy. She was a little wet and as he got even closer he couldn't help but to taste her just to see what it was like.

Moka let out a loud moan and grabbed the back of his head with one of her hands clenching a fistful of his hair when he dragged his tongue across the outside of her clit. he continue to lick and taste until he felt like she was ready.

'I shouldn't be doing this...I have Mizore...' The thought hit him hard and he actually stopped for a moment. The rosary started to glow again and his eyes glazed over, he was no longer thinking about what he had but what he wanted right now, which was Moka. He dragged her closer to the edge of the bed by her legs and placed the tip of his now fully erect member at the entrance of her vagina. Slowly sliding it in he could see moka squirming a little. When he was all the way in he stopped, "Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded and told him to move around a little. He started to move his hips back and forth creating a slow but steady rhythm. Moka was letting out soft little moans after every thrust. "G-Go faster." She told him. He started to move his hips faster as her legs wrapped around his waist. Tsukune lowered himself close to her face as he moved back and forth and kissed her softly.

"Im close Tsukune." The look on her face was that of pure pleasure. 'Why can't I stop doing this...I'm so sorry Mizore...' A single tear ran down his cheek. Moka let out a small scream as he body tensed up telling him she had climaxed. He pushed himself in and out a few more times and cam himself, releasing his seed inside of her. "Its hot!" She moaned out.

The rosary stopped glowing and Tsukune collapsed next to Moka on her bed, they were both breathing very heavily and had a small amount of sweat covering their bodies. Tsukune was staring at the sealing feeling an intense amount of regret and guilt and shame. Moka saw this and wiped away the tears now forming in the corner of his eyes. "Don't worry Tsukune-kun, This can stay our little secret." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

With that in mind he stood up and began putting his clothes on. "Tsukune...where are you going?" He didn't stop putting his clothes on, and when he was fully clothed he walked out of the room, slamming the door.

* * *

A.N. And so the plot thickens I'm actually not entirely sure where I'm going with what I'm writing, it seems that whatever comes to mind I just add into my story. so yea hope u enjoyed!


	7. Chapter 7

A.N. So whos still reading up to this point? well I guess that doesn't really matter this is more for me than it is for you guys, In any case though heres the next installment of my version of Rosario + vampire

* * *

Tsukune ran, running as fast as he possibly could away from the girls dorm and from the school, deep into the woods. He made it to the Cliffside where he had first met mizore and fell to his knees near the edge. 'Why couldn't I control myself back there, Why did I let that happen!' He looked straight down over the side of the cliff at the waves crashing into the rocks. 'Mizore...' Standing up he looked out over the ocean, it was so dark it was like staring out into nothingness, it was easy to imaging that the world didn't exist. A cool breeze licked at his cheek as he stood there. 'So what do I do now, I cant tell mizore about what I did but...Moka did say she would keep it a secret, and as long as it never happens again...' He turned around and started walking back towards the school deep in thought. When he reached the dorms he decided instead of sleeping alone tonight he would sleep in Mizore's room with her, that might cheer him up.

Sliding her room window open he crawled through and walked over to the foot of the bed. He stood there for a moment watching over her sleeping form. 'Your so faithful...and Im so...' Brushing those thoughts aside he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed with her. Wrapping his arms around her he heard her say something still half asleep, it sounded like 'I love you Tsukune.' A tear ran down his cheek, "I love you too Mizore."

Tsukune didn't get much sleep that night.

When morning came Tsukune awoke to the smell of food, more specifically eggs, Bacon and sausage. When he sat up he realized that mizore wasn't next to him, 'She must be the one cooking. Tsukune stood up and made his way to the kitchen which was only a few steps away. When he peaked his head in he saw mizore wearing two oven mits and holding a blow torch mask to her face while cooking, It made him laugh a little. Tsukune walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her kissing her lightly on the neck. "Oh Tsukune your up, we don't have school for about another hour." He rested his chin in the crook of her neck and observed her cook. "Whos the food for?" Tsukune questioned. "Its for us silly." He nuzzled her neck with his nose inhaling deeply, "You know you smell a lot better then that food, can I have a little taste?"

Even though Tsukune couldn't see it she was blushing, "I don't mind." Tsukune took that as his cue to bite down, which he did. A soft moan escaped Mizore's lips. When he finished he took a step back and said to mizore, "I think your burning those." "Ahhh your right!" She exclaimed removing the pan from the stove and turning the knob to 'OFF' She prepared Tsukune and herself a plate of the sausage, bacon and eggs she made. They walked over to the table and knelt down on the carpet. "I don't suppose your hungry after.." Blushing she rubbed her neck where he had bitten her.

"I've always got room for food if you made it Mizore." This made her smile. They ate in silence and when they finished it was time for school.

As they entered their home room together Tsukune noticed Moka sitting there waiting for them, Tsukune didn't want to talk to her, so he walked quietly past her to his seat and ignored her. Mizore saw how he was reacting and thought, 'Usually Tsukune at least says hi to her what so different about today.'

When Tsukune's first period was over he gave Mizore a quick peck on the cheek and told her he'd see her at lunch, He rushed out the door of the class. Tsukune glanced over his shoulder and saw Moka following him, now might be his chance to get some answers. He turned one of the corners down another hall and waited at the corner. When moka emerged she jumped slightly. "Moka I want to know why..." A shadow cast over his face. "Why what Tsukune?" An angry look found its way on Tsukune's face. "Why you did that last night, why I did what I did last night, it was like I didn't even have control over myself, why Moka! why!?" The tone of his voice made her look down, "It's because, I love you Tsukune...that's why." Tears where streaming down her face, "You knew I was with Mizore, Moka." His tone of voice adjusted to a reasonable level. "I know but...I don't want you to be, I want you to be mine tsukune." As she said this she threw herself at him embracing him in a hug that he wasn't returning.

When she looked up at him his face no longer looked angry, his anger had been replaced with sorrow. 'I do really love her but not in the way that I love mizore, I don't want to hurt her but...I don't know what else to do.' Moka closed the small distance between them giving him a small peck on the lips, His rosary started glowing dimly. "Moka we cant do this anymore, I'm with mizore." He said pushing her back slightly, she didn't give up though she closed the distance between them again and gave him another kiss, this one longer and with more passion. The rosary was glowing brightly this time and he could no longer resist, he began kissing her back.

In that split second Mizore walked around the corner, "Tsukune...?" A book fell from her hands. Moka stopped and looked back, Tsukune was also looking in her direction now. 'Oh no..." He thought, "Mizore...wait I can explain." It was too late even if he could explain which he couldn't, she had already ran off back down the hallway she had come from, tears streaming down her face.

Tsukune pushed moka off of him and ran after Mizore, when he turned the corner he saw that the hallways where now covered in snow and ice making it virtually impossible to chase after her without slipping and falling every two feet. looking down he picked up the book she had dropped, It was his. 'I must've forgot it in class...'

'What have I done.'

* * *

A.N. EH! oh no Moka just fudged up Tsukunes relationship with mizore, I wonder how I'm guhnna make him fix it lol Review to tell me how I'm doing and subscribe or some shit do what you want


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. alright guys I've been thinking of ways to introduce kurumu into the story and I think I finally will in this chapter, I don't know how I'm going to fix things between Mizore and Tsukune but that might be for another chapter.

* * *

Tsukune stood silently staring down the now frozen solid hallway that mizore had ran down. Moka walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "It'll be ok tsukune..." "No...it wont, Moka this needs to stop." He said while removing her hands from around him, "I love you Moka but not in the way I did Mizore, I want us to be friends and that's how I want it to stay." Tsukune walked away leaving Moka, fresh tears found their way to her eyes.

The whole day at school Tsukune just wanted to talk to mizore, He saw her a few times in between passing periods but she just ignored him. When lunch came she wasn't at their normal table either, Moka was though. Tsukune halted his walk when he saw her, walking to one of the nearby trash cans he dumped his lunch in and placed his tray in the designated area for them. He decided to go up to the roof until lunch was over, some fresh air would do him some good.

When he reached The roof he noticed that he wasn't alone. 'Wait I've seen her before.' Moving closer he realized where he knew her from, 'It's that girl from the nurses office.' Tsukune headed over to the opposite side of the roof and leaned up against the bars that surrounded the outside of the top of the building. 'This is just getting to stressful, why can't I resist myself around Moka.' His hands playing with the rosary around his neck, Being so close to the answer yet so far away. Looking up he noticed the girl that was up here before him heading his way.

When she reached Tsukune she leaned up against the bars next to him, "Hi there." He looked at her, "Oh, hi.." Leaning closer to him she asked, "Why so sad?" "I'd rather not talk about it." He replied still playing with the rosary. She brought her finger up to her lips and looked thoughtful, "Well anyway." She said. "I'm Kurumu, nice to meet you." She extended her hand and Tsukune took it into his own. "Hi Kurumu, my name is Tsukune nice to meet you." Kurumu smiled and used her grasp on his hand to pull him down into her bust, wrapping her arms around his head to keep him there and rocking side to side gently. "Why are you so sad, don't worry ill make it all better!" She exclaimed.

He jumped back out of her grasp and fell on his butt gasping for air. "What the hell are you doing!" She knelt down onto the ground and crawled forward until she was on top of him mere inches away from his face. "I'm going to make you mine Tsukune." She said, 'He has such a wonderful scent!' She crawled backwards off of him slowly and stood up, beginning to walk away she looked over her shoulder. "It was nice meeting you."

Tsukune sat there stunned for a moment as he watched her disappear through the doors to the stairs. 'What the hell is wrong with all of the girls at this school!' Standing up he turned around and looked down at the court yard below. There weren't many people down there eating lunch but there was one person he saw that was staring up at him next to one of the trees. "Mizore!' Quickly turning around he started running across the roof to the stairwell, down the stairs, and through the hallways.

When he reached the courtyard Mizore was no where to be found.

* * *

A.N. I know this chapter was a bit short but I have to do a few things today so I cant write all day like I want to, anyway I hope you guys enjoy this! :)


	9. Chapter 9

A.N. Lets just get right into it ENJOY!

* * *

'She's gone...' Tsukune thought. 'I have to talk to her, she needs to know that what she saw wasn't me I didn't mean it.' He sat there where he saw Mizore until lunch was over.

When the school day finally ended Tsukune couldn't get out of that building quick enough, running as quickly as his body would let him. First he checked Mizores dorm room, she wasn't there. Next he checked the courtyard, she wasn't there either. It didn't deter him that he couldn't find her, continuing his search. After about an hour of scouring the school grounds he came to the conclusion that she wasn't there and ventured out into the woods. Heading in the direction of the pond, 'She has to be there it's the only place I haven't looked.'

Reaching the clearing to the pond he noticed the ground was covered in snow and the water was frozen. seeing Mizore standing alone near the edge of the water he took a few tentative steps closer, trying to stay as quiet as possible. Mizore turned around after hearing the crunch of foot steps on the freshly fallen snow. Tsukune walk was halted by the look she was giving him.

"Get out of here..." Mizore transformed, growing ice claws. He took another step closer, "Mizore please I need to talk to you..." "I SAID GO AWAY!" She shot icicles at him piercing his flesh in several spots and pinning him to a nearby tree. Tsukune coughed up a little blood on the impact. "Please mizore..." She strode over to him and transformed back into her human form.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you tsukune, your breaking my heart...It seems only right I should break you." He was stunned at how emotionless the words that left her lips where. "I didn't...mean it mizore, she...kissed me." Tsukune's vision was starting to blur due to shock. Mizore looked hard at him for any sign that he might be lying. "I'm going to forgive you this time tsukune but if I ever see anything like that again..." She pushed down on one of the icicles lodged in his skin pushing it deeper into him making him cry out. "I'll just freeze you solid." Mizore leaned in close to him and took the lollipop out of her mouth giving him a peck on the lips.

The razor sharp ice that was pinning him to the tree melted into water causing him to drop to the ground on his hands and knees. 'If she finds out what moka and I did she's literally going to kill me...' Tsukune's wounds started healing up almost immediately after Mizore let him go. 'I would let her too, I know I'm a vampire now but I could never harm Mizore even if it meant keeping my life.' Mizore grabbed him by the arm and helped him up. When he was able to stand on his own two feet he looked mizore in her two beautifully blue eyes, "I'm sorry Mizore. It will NEVER happen again."

Mizore giggled, "I hope for your sake it doesn't." She started to walk away. "Mizore where are you going?" Tsukune asked. "I forgave you Tsukune but I really can't be around you right now, I hope you understand." Tsukune watched her walk away and disappear into the forest.

When Tsukune felt like Mizore was far enough away he began walking towards the school.

Reaching the school Tsukune went to the courtyard in between the girls and boys dorms and layed down on the grass. staring up at the clouds he took a moment to collect himself. 'One problem down, one to go...Im really not looking forward to the next one but it has to be done, Moka needs to see that I love Mizore.'

At that moment a figure stood over Tsukune blocking his view, It was that girl from earlier today. "Hey there Tsukune." She smiled and waved down at him. "Hi kurumu." She tilted her head, "You seem to be in a better mood then when I last saw you today, that's good!" She sat down next to him on the grass, "So what are you doing out here all alone?"

Tsukune kept looking at the sky, "Just thinking." Kurumu got the feeling like he didn't want to talk to her, "Would you like to grab some food from the vending machine outside of the cafeteria?" Tsukune was about to say no but it was like his stomach had heard food being mentioned and growled on cue. Kurumu stood up and extended her hand to help him up, "C'mon my treat."

They reached the vending machine moments later. Tsukune was about to tell her what he wanted but was cut off abruptly by her shoving him into the wall and grinding up against him. "So I kinda lied I wasn't hungry, not for food atleast. Ever since I saw you in the nurses office and smelled your scent I knew I had to have you." Tsukune gulped, 'Not this shit again.' Kurumu was going in to kiss him when a shrill scream rang out causing her to stop and look at who had caused it.

"You stay away from my tsukune!" It was Moka. 'Oh thank god its moka...wait MOKA!?' Tsukune started to panick and quickly shoved Kurumu off of him running off towards the courtyard. both girls where on his heels the whole time, he needed to hide. Turning a corner he quickly searched for an escape now that he was out of their sights. Opening one of the nearest windows he threw himself in.

Letting out a sigh of relief as he watched them run past the window. turning around he was greeted by a sum of about 15 half naked girls glaring at him. "Oh shit..."

They all screamed for him to get out and started beating on him maliciously, forcing him out into the hallway. The door slammed shut behind him on his way out. Tsukune rubbed his now swollen face with his hand and sighed, 'why do I keep getting hurt today, forget food and being outside..' Looking down the hallway he noticed that he was in the hallway that led to mizore's room. "Should I...?" He wondered aloud as he walked down the hall in the direction mizore's dorm room was. when he reached mizore's room he paused at the door standing there silently. Tsukune turned around and sat down, leaning against the door. "I shouldn't..."

A couple of seconds passed by, he was about to stand up and walk away when the door opened widely causing him to fall back onto the floor. "I thought you'd never come." Tsukune was dragged into the depths of the room, The door closing behind him.

* * *

A.N. Best chapter yet if I do say so myself, ill make changes to it tomorrow and fix all of the spelling errors and grammar mistakes I spot out but for now I hope you guys enjoyed the latest installment of my version of Rosario + Vampire! :D


	10. Chapter 10

A.N. Took a little break with the story but I'm still into it so here's the next chapter, ENJOY! :P

* * *

Tsukune woke up the next morning feeling better then he'd ever felt in his life, and it was all because of his little snow bunny cuddled up next to him. Laying there for a moment he watched Mizore sleep, not moving so as to not disturb her. Tsukune brushed a stray hair from her face. Mizore's eyes fluttered a bit and gradually focused on Tsukune she smiled at him in a way that made his heart skip a beat. Leaning down he placed a soft but very affectionate kiss on her lips and pulled back, only for her to pull herself up and kiss him back making it much deeper then the one before. playing with his tongue, exploring his mouth.

When she stopped to catch her breath she crawled over the top of him and stepped off of the bed heading for the bathroom. Tsukune glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and gasped at the time. '10:00 A.M. were so late for school...' looking in the direction of the bathroom he heard the water begin to run. Biting his lip he began to let his mind wander, wondering if he should join her. Sexual deviancy won him over and he walked over to the bathroom with a newfound smirk on his face.

'Were already late anyway..."

When they finished their 'bath' together it was close to about 12 pm the school day already half over, it was lunch time and they were heading to the cafeteria. When they arrived Tsukune saw Moka waving at him smiling gesturing for him to take a seat with her. He watched Mizore jump in line to get some food and walked over to the lunch table sitting directly across from Moka.

Tsukune noticed that she seemed different today as they started idly chatting. When Mizore had her lunch she found Tsukune and sat next to him, not at all pleased that Moka was near him. Instead of causing drama over the incident she witnessed though she decided to stay quiet. "I heard that we might be going on a field trip to the human world tomorrow." This caught Tsukune's attention. "Where did you hear that?" He asked. Moka rested her chin on the palm of her hand, "How did you NOT hear about it, It was announced in our homeroom that a select few would be going. Its actually going to be tomorrow if I remember correctly. I doubt anyone has turned in their slips to go though because it to the human world."

Tsukune looked at mizore who was slurping noodles into her mouth. "I think im going to ask miss nekenome if I can go." Mizore stopped slurping and looked up at him. "Are you sure?" Tsukune nodded, "Yeah it would be nice to get out of the school for awhile, and maybe go see my folks." "I'm going too then." Mizore said. Tsukune looked over at moka, 'Its probably safe to assume that Moka will be coming too, She seems kind of different today though. maybe shes over her little crush and we can be friends now.'

"Its settled then!" Tsukune smiled.

Before their lunch period was over tsukune, Mizore and Moka walked together to go see Their homeroom teacher miss Nekenome to let her know they'd be going. She couldn't be happier, she was going to have to cancel it if no one else came to her before the end of the day. Only three students had asked her to go un including Tsukune, Mizore and Moka.

Tsukune was glad to have a chance to get away from this school for awhile and just return to normality so he was naturally relieved when she told them they could go.

When school resumed Tsukune spent most of his time in his classes fantasizing and daydreaming of the day to come.

* * *

A.N. Short chapter I know but I'm trying to lead up to something and I've been a bit busy lately, I'm going to start posting a chapter a week now I think.


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. ENJOY! That is all :D

* * *

"Ok everyone on the bus!" Miss nekenome announced loudly. Tsukune picked up his bag and stepped up onto the bus, heading towards the back finding a seat. Mizore sat next to him and in the seat directly in front of him was were Moka sat down. Tsukune watched the rest of the students walk onto the bus and find their seats.

When the bus departed through the tunnel Tsukune decided to get a little sleep, miss nekenome had told them before leaving that the drive would take an hour or so to get to their hotel. leaning his head against the window he closed his eyes, Mizore followed suit and leaned up against him closing her eyes.

Arriving at the hotel the bus halted to a stop, jolting tsukune and mizore awake. The doors swung open and miss nekenome led them all off of the bus and into the building. It surprised Tsukune how large and luxurious this place was, "Miss nekenome how exactly can we afford to stay here?" She smiled, "My sister owns this place, its a family run business and she is allowing us to stay here free of charge!" That being said she hearded them all into the elevator at the far side of the room and hit the number 3 button taking them up.

As they were in the elevator Miss Nekenome passed out two keys, one to Tsukune and one to Mizore. "The girls will stay in one room and the boy will stay in the other, I have my own room." It was only then that Tsukune noticed there were an even number of boys and girls, three people to a room. "After you all get your bags unpacked meet me downstairs in the lobby, we'll all go to the town square together and then head to the beach." Clapping her hands miss nekenome walked off down the hall. Tsukune looked at his key, '132..' He gave mizore a hug and told the boys to follow him down the hall to their room. As they were walking Tsukune gave passing glances at the boys he was going to have to share his room with. One of them was slightly taller then him and had blonde hair that hung past his sparkling blue eyes, he wore the normal school attire. He also had broad shoulders and his chest stuck out a bit but other then that he was quiet slender(That's me! :D). The other boy was shorter than tsukune, he had a shaved head and hazel eyes, he wore the usual school uniform.

Tsukune looked back at the taller boy with blonde hair and extended his hand as they walked. "Hi I'm Tsukune." The boy took his hand, "Im Yosephu." Tsukune's eye twitched, 'What kind of name is that?' He looked over at the other boy only to see his hand was already extended for him to take, "Im Shi..." Tsukune took his hand not bothering to introduce himself again figuring he had already heard him. 'His name means death what the hell is with these two!?'

When they reached the room Tsukune unlocked the door and they all stepped in. it looked like a typical hotel bedroom, a small desk here, a lamp there, two beds. 'Two beds?' Tsukune looked at the two other boys and then back at the beds. "So whos sleeping on the floor." Shi asked, There was a menacing tone to his voice.

Tsukune was about to say he didn't mind sleeping on the floor but Yosephu beat him to it. "I don't mind were only going to be here for one day anyway." Tsukune let out a sigh of relief as the tension faded and they all started unpacking. When they finished up the group headed down to the lobby and found the group of girls, they all waited for their teacher together. A minute or two passed and she finally arrived, not wasting any time she hurried them all onto the bus heading towards the center of town.

Arriving at their destination and stepping off the bus Tsukune was stunned at how many people roamed the streets and the noise that filled his ears. Miss nekenome grabbed their attention by clearing her throught, "Ok everyone feel free to walk around and visit some of the shops and hot spots, but remember to stay in your human form. The last thing we need is to cause a panic, meet back here in about an hour!" That being said Tsukune headed over to Mizore and moka who where gesturing him to follow them. As they walked along the line of buildings they looked at all of the little trinkets and souvenirs through the windows of various shops. Reaching a break in the buildings they found themselves at a park.

They walked along the stone path heading towards the playground but their stride was halted by a boy about Tsukunes age with red disheveled hair and a grin on his face. "Hey you guys seem like the type of people who likes to party." He said handing Tsukune, Mizore and moka each a flier. Tsukune scratched the back of his head and took the paper not knowing how he should reply to that. "Well you should come check out this rave me and my friends are throwing its going to be a blast, Actually here's a few more fliers. Invite some friends it'll be lots of fun." The boy winked at Tsukune and then ran off to another group of people handing out more sheets of paper.

Tsukune looked at the flier. 'This might be worth looking into, The party starts after we should be back at the hotel. Maybe we could all sneak out.' He folded up the paper and stuffed them into his back pocket.

Tsukune looked at a nearby clock on a metal post sticking out of the ground and figured they had about twenty more minutes to explore before they had to head back to the bus. "Tsukune are we going to the party that boy was talking about?" Mizore asked. Tsukune could see that Moka also wanted an answer and he shrugged, "Maybe, I'm not sure but I think it could be fun." He looked over at the park and said, "Lets just enjoy our time here for now, we'll figure it out later."

* * *

When Tsukune and his group arrived back at the bus their teacher hurried them onto the yellow monstrosity for the third time that day. Only this time they where headed to the local beach.

Arriving at their destination not to long after, miss nekenome once again gave them a lecture, "Ok everyone changing booths are located just outside the beach, remember to stay in your human forms and to not draw to much attention to yourselves. We have about two hours until sunset, we'll all meet back here then, now go and have some fun." Nekenome was about to rush off the bus but a hand raised and a voice sounded out halting her, "Where are you going teacher?" She looked slightly distraught, "Um.. I'm going to do a little...fishing."

When everyone filed out of the bus Tsukune found Mizore and Moka again and they all headed to the changing booths. Finding an empty booth Tsukune was in and out within seconds now sporting swim trunks. He waited outside of Mizores booth and when she emerged Tsukune could feel his cheeks start burning up. She saw this and wondered what was wrong with him, it was just a bikini. Tsukune had seen her naked after all, so what was different now.

"Are you ok Tsukune?" Mizore asked. It took all of his strength to pull his eyes away from her body. "Oh yeah I'm fine..." After saying this he was attacked from behind, someone jumping onto his back. catching his balance he looked back, He could feel his cheeks get even hotter. "Moka what are you doing!?" She pointed in front of him towards the beach and said, "Give me a piggy back ride over there." Tsukune could feel the intense glare that was being shot in his direction from mizore.

After a moment Tsukune convinced Moka he wasn't strong enough to carry her and suggested they all just walk there together. When his feet hit the sand he dug them in a bit enjoying the feeling. picking a spot they all sat down, Tsukune leaned back onto his elbows and closed his eyes smiling as the suns rays warmed his body.

It never once occurred to him that there was a secret war going on this whole time between Mizore and moka, all day in fact behind his back. He actually liked it like this though, no shards of ice being shot, no punched flying. As long as moka didn't try any funny business he didn't care because he had Mizore.

The rest of the day went incredibly smooth, Tsukune really enjoyed the time he spent with the two. When they were all heading back to the hotel Tsukune filled Mizore and Moka in on how they where going to sneak out of the hotel and where to meet up. This would be the grand finale of their little vacation, going to this party.

* * *

A.N. If you don't see where this is going don't worry about it you'll all be filled in next chapter


	12. Chapter 12

A.N. Its party time! let it begin! xD Just a little warning there will be some man on man love in this chapter but not much

* * *

Tsukune stood outside the hotel on the side of the building waiting for mizore and moka. Looking around every so often for them he wondered if they where going to show. He waited about five to ten minutes before both the girls finally arrived and they headed out together, walking to the address written on the flyer that the boy had given them. As they walked they talked, "So what do you think this party is going to be like?" asked Moka. Tsukune shrugged his shoulders, "Im not really sure but going sure beats sitting in that hotel and doing nothing, right?"

They both nodded. They reached the town square again and where surpised to see that all the people that littered the streets earlier that day where gone. It bothered Tsukune a bit walking past all the buildings, It was dead silent, ominous. When They reached the end of the first street they turned right onto a side street, Then left onto another side street, finally turning right onto the street that the house should be on. They knew immediately which house it was too they could see the flashing lights coming from inside and hear the blasting drum and bass dubstep from down the block. Reaching the front door Tsukune knocked hard hoping someone could hear him. Sure enough a very muscular man with a buzzed haircut opened the door for them to come in, When they enetered they where stopped at the door by the same boy that had invited them there.

"So you guys decided to come check it out huh?!" The boy had to yell for them to hear him over the music. looking around it surprised Tsukune, Mizore and moka how many people where actually here, It wasn't to crowded but there was definitely a decent amount of people around. There was a DJ set up in the corner of the room they where in and it even had a dance floor where the majority of people where dancing. Blue, green, and red lights where spinning around the room along with a few strobe lights going off, It astounded the three how well put together this party was.

The boy with red hair waved his hands in front of them to catch their attention. "I don't believe I introduced myself last time we met, Im hiroto! and before you guys are allowed to come in fully and enjoy the party you need to take these!" Hiroto Held out three small capsules. Tsukune picked one up, Mizore and Moka followed suit but didn't take them quiet yet. "Whats are these!?" Tsukune yelled out. The boy laughed, "Take them and find out!" Holding it up to one of his eyes Tsukune observed the pill, 'Whats the worst that could happen?' With that thought In mind he tossed the pill in his mouth and swallowed it down. The girls watched tsukune take the capsule and figured they should do the same. (Peer pressure is a bitch lol)

Hiroto patted Tsukune on the shoulder and yelled out. "Theres drinks in the back, feel free to help yourself and have some fun!" The three watched him back up and disappear into the crowd of people on the dance floor, Tsukune looked back at the girls and gave them a reassuring smile, grabbing both of their hands he lead them to the back. Looking around he spotted a table with a bunch of cups and bottles on it along with a huge glass bowl filled with what looked like red punch or some type of juice. Grabbing the three of them a cup he poured the two of them and himself a drink.

"Are you sure we should be drinking Tsukune?" asked Mizore, Moka stayed quiet. He tilted his head and thought about it for a moment. "One drink wont do to much harm, and then we could go dance ok!" The girls both looked alittle uneasy about the idea but figured one drink wouldn't hurt, Tsukune raised his glass.

"Cheers!" They all tapped there glasses together and downed their drinks. Unfortunately they didn't have any knowledge on what happens when you mix alcohol and pills but they would figure that out soon enough. Finishing off their drinks they headed back into the room they where in before and found there way into the crowd of people dancing and joined in.( Go to youtube and listen to (Nero - Reaching Out Wilkonson remix) The music was loud and the lights where bright, jumping up and down to the music Tsukune found himself becoming more and more infused with the rhythm and beat of the song that was playing.

It had been about 20 minutes since he had taken the pill Hiroto had given him and he was beginning to feel it. As was Mizore and moka who had disappeared from Tsukune side into the crowd of dancing people. Tsukune hadn't noticed he had lost his friends, he couldn't really focus on anything but the music and lights for some odd reason, it was like the beat and rhythm of the song was living inside him. The feeling he was having at the moment where overwhelmingly pleasurable.

Tsukune kept dancing until he couldn't dance anymore. eventually getting worn out to the point that he exited the crowd and took a seat on a nearby couch located on the opposite side of the room, next to a couple of other people. He was still feeling incredibly good, The feeling was unexplainable, literally to good for words. Looking around he finally realized that he had lost Mizore and moka. Focusing on the crowd of people on the dance floor he was actually able to spot both of them out dancing with the crowd. 'They must be feeling it to.'

Leaning back into the sofa he closed his eyes( Cue Oscillator Z - On My Own). a minute or two passed, pulling himself out of his feelings of ecstasy and standing up he walked into the back room. He needed some fresh air, he was hot. Looking around he found a door that led to a deck and backyard. Tsukune was surprised to see hiroto standing out there alone smoking what appeared to be a cigarette.

Hiroto looked back when he heard the door close behind Tsukune. "Oh hey man, how are you enjoying the party?" Tsukune smiled, "Its really fun I'm glad we came." walking over to the edge of the porch and leaning on the guard rail Tsukune continued, "How are you doing?" For some reason Tsukune got the feeling that Hiroto wasn't happy. "Better now that your here." Hiroto said moving a bit closer to tsukune. Hiroto held his hand out, offering Tsukune the cigarette. He took it but had never smoked before, holding it up to his lips he inhaled, coughing almost immediately after the smoke entered his lungs. Hiroto laughed and grabbed the cigarette from Tsukune, "Let me help you out..." Hiroto took a hit off the cigarette and leaned close to Tsukune grabbing his chin and pulling him into a kiss.

To say Tsukune was surprised was an understatement, but for some odd reason he couldn't find the will to pull away. Inhaling the smoke that Hiroto exhaled Tsukune could feel him deepening the kiss between them.

The door that Tsukune had come out of opened, someone gasped harshly. Pulling away and looking over he could see Moka, who had a very intense blush on her face. "Shit..." Tsukune tried to think of a way to explain himself but he really couldn't, his mind was hazy and not functioning correctly due to the substances he had taken. taking a step towards moka he struggled to find something to say. "Its not what it looks like Moka...he was just...I was..." Moka walked over towards Tsukune, not giving him a chance to move away or even end his sentence she grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss. 'What the hell is going on!' Tsukune thought, The rosary around his neck began to glow a dim purple. Tsukune pushed Moka away softly and quickly ran around her back into the house, trying to get away from both of them.

**Moka P.O.V.**

'Oh my god, what is Tsukune doing with that boy?!' Moka gasped at the sight not knowing how to process what she was seeing. She watched Tsukune look at her and take a step toward her trying to explain himself. 'He must be afraid that Mizore might somehow find out.' Moka thought. Quickly walking towards Tsukune, Moka pulled him into a kiss. but was pushed away, She watched Tsukune run back into the house and then looked over at hiroto. "What the hell where you doing to my Tsukune!" Hiroto grinned and even laughed a little, "I didn't hear any objections out of him." This caused Moka to blush again, "You stay away from him he's mine..." Hiroto looked hard at her, seeing doubt in her eyes. "You don't sound very sure about that, and I'm sure if he was yours he wouldn't have pushed you away like that." Moka was at a loss for words, she looked down at the ground. "He is mine...he just, doesn't know it yet..." With that Moka walked back into the house leaving Hiroto to himself.

**Mizore P.O.V.**

Exiting the dance floor Mizore took a moment to collect herself and catch her breathe, 'Where is Tsukune?" She thought looking around. Walking to the back room she found herself standing at the table of refreshments again, looking around she saw Tsukune walk through a door that she figured must lead outside or something. She walked behind him and grabbed him by the shoulder making him jump.

**Regular P.O.V.**

Tsukune jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Thinking it must have been Moka or Hiroto. He was happily surprised when he turned around and saw Mizore though. Giving her the biggest hug he could he couldn't help but to feel safer around her, knowing moka and hiroto wouldn't try anything when he was with her. Tsukune grabbed Mizore by the hand and led her into the living room and onto the same couch he had been sitting on earlier. Sitting down he let her sit down on his lap. Mizore curled up slightly and rested her head on his chest closing her eyes.

Tsukune looked down at Mizore, "Hey are you ok?" She smiled up at him, "Yeah I'm fine I'm just kind of tired.." Tsukune could hear how tired she was in her voice. 'We should get out of here, get back to the hotel and rest.' Tsukune thought for a moment on whether or not to get Moka, deciding it would be wrong to leave her he picked up Mizore and walked to the back room. Spotting her over by the refreshments he called out, "Hey Moka Were getting out of here come on!" walking out of the house Tsukune looked back one last time at the house and spotted Hiroto looking at him from the window, He had a look that made Tsukune feel bad for him but there was no way Tsukune was going back in there. They walked the same way they had come but about half way through the trip back to the hotel Tsukune had to take a break, he was getting extremely tired from carrying Mizore who had fallen asleep in his arms. Sitting down with her still in his arms he took a few deep breathes, it had been about three hours since he had taken that pill and was starting to come down a little.

Moka sat down next to Tsukune, "I'm sorry..." That surpised him. "About what...?" He asked. A tear ran down her cheek, "About everything, I just want you to be mine so bad and sometimes I don't even know why. ever since I met you I felt a connection with you, you were the first human to accept me and not care what I was or what I had done. Then I took away your humanity, and tried forcing you to be mine...Maybe someday you will feel the same for me that I feel for you but for now I realize your with Mizore...I'm sorry Tsukune."

Tsukune wrapped one of his arms around her pulling her close to him, "Its ok Moka...It isn't your fault." They sat like that for awhile and when they finally got up and made their way back to hotel Tsukune could feel a huge weight being lifted off of his shoulders.

Tsukune set Mizore down on her bed in the girls room and made his way to his room, when he fell onto his bed he fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

A.N. Ok guys I know the ending was a bit rushed but I was in a bit of a hurry I might make some changes later but for now enjoy


End file.
